A New Girl and Some Tremors
by xXBrie-theCheeseMasterXx
Summary: Dear Readers, This is now finished. Sarah's realative, Taylor, comes to Horseland to learn but it turns out it's the wrong time. Have to read to learn Will's fate.
1. Trail Rides Lead to Romantic Conclusions

**Chapter 1: Trail Rides Can Lead to Romantic Conclusions**

**At the Horseland stables**

Sarah arrived earlier than usual and headed straight for the stables. It was still dark out but you could just see the corona of the sun behind the hills shining. Being extra careful to be quiet, she half tip-toed and half walked to Scarlet's stall

"Hi, Scarlet," Sarah greeted her horse and petted her nose. She neighed in response. Sarah opened her stall's door and saddled up Scarlet. "Let's go on a short trail ride or maybe a walk to the lake? Why don't you choose, girl."

"A trail ride, Sarah. I'd love to stretch my legs." She said but all Sarah heard was a neigh. But she was sure it meant a trail ride.

"Ok a trail ride it is." She said getting on Scarlet's back.

"It's like you speak half horse, Sarah." A guy's deep voice said behind her and Scarlet.

"WILL! Sorry to wake you with my car." She lowered her head and raised her shoulders to the same height as her cheek bone. He was, with his left hand, Sarah noticed, holding Jimber's reins.

"No problem, Sarah. I couldn't sleep again after waking up earlier so I thought about riding Jimber. Looks like we had the same idea, huh?" He said laughing slightly.

"Yeah," she said laughing, too. "Why don't you join me, Will?" she asked.

"You sure it's not a bother?"

"Not at all. I'd love some company," Scarlet let out a small neigh like saying 'I'm company.' which it did mean. "Aside from Scarlet of course."

"Ok then. Jimber's all set. Oh and we're getting a new student today." He said getting on Jimber.

"Cool! Boy or Girl?" she asked going out the stable.

"Girl. She's thirteen and her name's Taylor Chrysanthemum Morgan. I'm sure you've heard of her." He said in a matter-of-factly tone with a hint of humor.

"Why'd you say that?"

"She's the daughter of your dad's _very_ distant relative. Now we have two Whitney's here in Horseland."

"I guess I'd better protect her from Zoey and Chloe."

"Yeah. They'll get her like an eagle get's its prey if you don't." he joked. "Wonder what she's like. Hopefully like you."

"I don't think I've met her yet," she said putting her index finger on her chin and looked up not really noticing Will's comment. "I'm already fifteen and all my relatives that I've met are around thirteen to fifteen by now I suppose." She ended her sentence with a shrug.

"Well she is distant. Maybe she doesn't know your even here." He told her slowing Jimber down.

"Or maybe she does. Why else would her uncle suggest here, right?"

"Suppose so."

Meanwhile the horses were having their own conversation.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe I'm gonna meet one of Sarah's relatives again." <em>Scarlet told Jimber excitedly.

"_There have been lots of those lately."_

"_You're right, Jimber. I wonder if she has a specialty, too."_

"_Specialty?"_

"_Yeah. Mary is blind and Chase is dyslexic. What if Taylor has one?"_

"_Well what if she doesn't? Gotta keep your hopes up, Scarlet." _He saw her lighten up a bit._ "I'd be a bit happier if her horse isn't like Pepper and Chili." _Jimber joked. Scarlet laughed.

* * *

><p>"Wonder what they're talking about, huh, Sarah?"<p>

"Yeah." She said a bit distracted.

"What's up?" he asked stopping Jimber.

"Huh? Oh I was just trying to remember some of my younger relatives." Then she snapped her fingers. "Didn't you say her last name is Morgan?"

"Uhhuh. Why?"

"Her brother's name is Aldine Leonardo Morgan. We met at a Christmas party before but his sister was so tired that we found her sleeping under the tree." He laughed with her.

"She sounds nice."

"Yeah she was. And hopefully still is. I remember her black hair tied in braided pigtails and her constantly wearing a colored chrysanthemum flower symbol on her necklace."

"Oh. Hey how about we just walk from here to the house? Jimber and Scarlet must be tired."

"Yeah." She said dismounting herself just like Will. They walked all the way to the house. Halfway there Alma, Molly, Zoey and Chloe just arrived.

* * *

><p>"Hello, chica. How are you?" Alma said while giving her a treat and opening her stall door.<p>

"Calypso! I missed you." Molly hugged Calypso's neck.

"But, Molly, you saw her yesterday." Bailey told her. Bailey and the girls started grooming their horses until Molly saw the silhouette of two figures and two horses.

"Hey, Bailey, where's Will?"

"Dunno, Molly. Wasn't at breakfast."

"I think I know. Alma, come here." She gestured her to go to her side and pointed out the four figures still far away to notice them but close enough for them to notice the figures.

"Oh my gosh. Will went on a romantic stroll with Sarah. New gossip!" Chloe yelled. Bailey and Zoey stood next to Alma.

"I'd better go get Scarlet and Jimber." Bailey offered. But Molly put her arm in front of him.

"Don't! We better not interrupt. They look like they're on a date." Alma said for Molly.

"Who's on a date?" Nani said just arriving.

"Will and Sarah." Zoey said.

"I knew it." Nani yelled.

"We better act like we saw nothing. Come on, girls."

"Hold on is Will _trying _to hold Sarah's hand?" asked the eager-for-gossip Zoey.

"You must be crazy, sis," Chloe told her sister. "He _is _holding her hand." The two snob sisters squealed in excitement. The others went back grooming and saddling their horses but they just kept spying on Will and Sarah till they arrived. (Who knew that it was a long walk to get to the house? XD joke joke joke)

"Hahaha. Bailey actually did that?"

"Yep and he can't stand it when I mention it during dinner. Never tell him that I told you."

"Promise."

"Ok I'll take Scarlet and Jimber to the stable. You think you could get me something to eat?"

"Sure." She said handing him the reins.

* * *

><p><strong>At the stables<strong>

"Hey, cous. Where were you?"

"I rode on Jimber."

"Why do you have Scarlet?" Molly asked.

"I ran into Sarah."

"Why are you answering like you are distracted, miho?"

"Nothing. Oh today we're getting a new student."

"Oh no another person." Chloe sighed.

"She's Sarah's distant cousin."

"Another Whitney?" Asked Zoey. _'Maybe this time we can get her trust.'_ Zoey added to her thoughts.

"Yeah. She's sort of younger."

"How younger?" Nani asked excited.

"She's thirteen years old."

"But we're fifteen." Zoey complained.

"What's your point, Zoey?" Alma asked.

"Well for one she's two year younger."

"And two she might be the same level as us." Chloe added.

"And your point." Nani asked with sarcasm.

"Hey, Will, I think it's her." Bailey said looking at the ever growing dust cloud. Molly squinted her eyes a bit to see the dust cloud without getting blinded by the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my second Horseland Fanfic and yes I know it stinks like manure. And this is not related to 'Just a Kiss in a Dream' just wanna make that clear. So unless I get three reviews I refuse to update. Or I finish the next chapter. Whichever comes first. Please tell me if I should include Nani more. Kk thanks for reading. And to those who read this please try to review cause I really need one. And wish my grandpa a happy retirement birthday!<strong>

**Word Count: 1,268(not that I'm bragging)**

***I'm 50% weird and 50% weirder. AND THAT'S MY SLOGAN!  
>~My Inner Hobo<strong>

**Who doesn't have an Inner hobo? Hobos. They already are. No offense hobo's with wifi-able laptops. I lost my mind _.**


	2. Another Whitney's in Horseland

**Chapter 2: Another Whitney's in Horseland**

**The house**

'_Ok so a grilled cheese sandwich for me and Will without crusts. Huh I think I hear a car coming.'_ Sarah thought. She looked out the window and saw a dust cloud. Wait no. TWO dust clouds. She ran outside and was almost ran over by a chestnut and white horse with a mane as dark as a cave and sky blue highlights. _RIDERLESS!_ It's a fast, rider less horse in Horseland. And the car seems to be chasing it.

"These are the times I want to have Scarlet by my side." Sarah mumbled to herself. "I got to tame the new horse."

* * *

><p><em>This Part Is Currently Being Edited.<em>

* * *

><p>"Wow."<p>

"You can say that again, Molly."

"Wow."

"Bailey didn't mean it literally." Alma said. They all looked at the mare in front of them. Alma, Molly, Nani, Chloe, Zoey and Bailey looked surprised to see a full grown Austrian Warm blood mare gallop, run, roll on the grass and even jump up and down. A car soon came up in front of them. The horse grew even more hyper when she saw her human hesitantly get out of the car.

"Guys meet Taylor. She'll be with us here from now on." Will introduced. "And this is Monique. The free-spirited, hyper and very happy horse we'll soon know and care for." Said Will before Monique licked him.

Sarah came running to the arena just in time to see Taylor give Monique a bite from her apple. Taylor still had her ebony hair, sapphire eyes, timid smile and chrysanthemum necklace.

"TAYLOR!" Sarah yelled and bear hugged Taylor.

"Sa...Sarah...can't…br...Breathe." she tried saying.

"Sorry come here and meet my friends. This is Will," she said dragging Taylor by the arm to Will. "Alma, Molly and Nani."

"Hello, miha. I hope you will like it here."

"Thanks, Alma. I like the sound your accent." She commented.

"Hi. My name is Nani."

"Hiya, Nani, I love your boots."

"And I'm Molly."

"Hey and I like your hair."

"And these are Zoey and Chloe," They both waved. "And lastly Bailey."

"My parents own the place." Bailey bragged. Taylor nodded and went back to Monique.

"This is my Monique. I got her when I was six in a half." The others petted her nose and felt her mane.

"Sarah, how's Mosey?" Taylor asked excited to see the barn cat. "I remember him. I can't wait to see him." She said mounting her Austrian Warmblood. Will was about to say something until Sarah ran to the hayloft.

"Did-did I say something wrong?" she asked terrified. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, Taylor," Will said helping her off Monique. "Mosey died a few years ago. Sarah's still a bit upset whenever you mention it." Taylor looked at the ground.

"I'll go talk to her." Will yelled behind his shoulder running after her. Taylor looked a bit more worried at Sarah.

"Don't worry, me amiga, Sarah will be ok. Do you want help with Monique?" Alma comforted walking to her and patting her back. Taylor looked up with a sad gleam in her eyes, which were almost hidden by the bill of her camouflage cap.

"Sure, Alma." Taylor said getting her duffel bag.

"We'll help, too, Taylor." Molly offered. Nani and Bailey also offered.

"Well count us out. Come on, sis."

"Got that right, Chloe." They both walked away. Taylor suddenly had a smirk on her face.

"Something I'd expect from spoiled little brats like you two." Taylor said taking of her cap. Zoey and Chloe froze and looked back at her. Alma, Molly, Nani and Bailey looked surprised.

"What did you say?" Chloe asked in anger.

"I know you're snobs but I didn't know you were also deaf."

"You'd better be quiet. We're merciful to you because you're new." Zoey yelled walking to her.

"You? Have mercy? Now I've heard everything." She said sarcasm dripping in every word.

"I don't care you're a Whitney-" Zoey tightened her fists at her unfinished sentence.

"And I don't care if you're the queen of the planet. Though you look more like the Duchess of Doom."

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" They both yelled at Taylor. Taylor threw her bag at the floor and got ready to use her Aikido, Wushu and Kung Fu black belt skills on the Spoiled Stilton's.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay a full on cat fight. This Whitney's got spunk. Taylor's a mix of me and my cousin. Shy part her and me but we can all be threatening when needed. Or when we feel like it. And earlier when she mounted her horse she wanted to ride her into the stable but when Sarah ran away she chose to get off. And the skills are from my friends Bina, Kayla and Ding. Though Ding's more of a street fighting twelve year old girl. X3 my friends are awesome. T^T I want them to teach me! Oh sorry too personal. And next chapter Will and Sarah time! Yeahah!<strong>

**Word Count: 982(not that I'm bragging.)**

***I'm 50% weird and 50% weirder. AND THAT'S MY SLOGAN!  
>~My Inner Hobo<strong>

**Who doesn't have an Inner hobo? Hobos. They already are. No offense hobo's with wifi-able laptops. I lost my mind _.**


	3. Almost Will and Sarah Time

**Chapter 3: An Almost Will and Sarah Time**

**The hay loft (before and while the cat fight started)**

"Sarah, you ok?" Will asked climbing the ladder.

"I just miss him so much." She said still crying while holding her knees. "Have you ever lost someone you trust your life with?" she almost yelled at Will looking up.

"Yeah." He sat down next to her.

"You know how it feels?" She asked whipping away the tears with her index finger. "Who did you lose?"

"My folks. A few years back when I was nine we were heading to Horseland for Bailey's birthday." Sarah looked interested. "Pop went to the store with me and mom to buy Bailey a cake. Mom and pop were killed in a cross fire. I barely made it."

"You were lucky."

"Mom and pop weren't." he said looking at space. "I told them we should get him a cake. His real cake got sat on by Aztec. And I wanted a cake 'cause without one it wasn't a _proper _birthday."

"You shouldn't blame yourself."

"But I do." His voice becoming angry. He noticed Sarah wince so he softened his expression. "I was so excited and I didn't take no for an answer then."

"But Will there was nothing for you to do." Sarah said placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah and you couldn't do anything to stop Mosey." Sarah looked down again dropping her arm. "Sarah, it was an impossible promise to keep." He looked down at her.

"I know."

"And even if you did he knew it would be more heart-breaking if you saw him die. With your own eyes" He leaned in closer.

"I know that, too." She finally looked at him. She blushed a bit from how close their faces were.

**WILL'S P.O.V.**

It could be so easy. Our faces are so close. Just a few inches. If I just lower my face. Wait what was that?

"Sarah, did you feel that?" I removed my face from hers and stood up. She stood up too. "Come on. Let's check the horses and the others." I slid down the ladder after Sarah. The ground wouldn't stop rumbling. Sarah and I let out all the horses. When we got outside we were really shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S P.O.V.<strong>

"Hiya, Will. Hey, distant relative." Taylor managed to say between struggles. Chloe, Zoey and Taylor's hairs were a mess, their clothes dirty from the mud and the others tried pulling them away from each other. "I can explai-what's with the horses?" Taylor asked.

"Will, the shaking stopped." Sarah said placing a hand on his arm.

"Yeah guess so. Anyway tell us what happened?" Will placed on his stern face.

"Chloe and Zoey started it." Taylor blamed standing up and fixing her curly hair. Zoey and Chloe glared at her. "Fine I started it. But, I wouldn't if Tweedlemean and Tweedlemeaner weren't nasty." She glared back.

"Wow, Sarah, your cousin sure can feel at home real fast." Alma said taking Button's reins.

"Yeah. Her being at home here is faster than any horse." Molly joked. Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Horse's conversation<strong>

_"Hey, new girl, watch you're human. She's out of control."_ Chili accused.

_"The name's Monique, Prissy princess."_ Monique contoured.

_"Nobody talks to Chili that way but me."_ Pepper defended.

_"Not my fault he told me what to do. I have my own mind. Only humans tell me what to do."_

_"Let's just start again. Hi, Monique, I'm Scarlet."_ Scarlet introduced herself. _"And this is Aztec."_

_"Hiya, Blue highlights."_ Monique joked and laughed with Aztec.

_"The green one is Button."_

_"G' morning, Curly."_

_"And that's Sunburst and Calypso."_

_"So it's Braid mane and Appa-pinky."_

_"Oh and that's Jimber."_

_"Hiya, mister Jimber sir."_ Monique straightened up.

_"Why doesn't he have a nickname?"_

_"I respect elder horses and younger horses."_ She said flicking her straight mane at Chili.

_"Whatever, _newbie_."_ Chili teased. They were all back in their stables except Monique.

**"You're exactly like your human."** Monique countered.

_"That's enough you two,"_ Scarlet soothed. _"Monique's new. She might be a bit nervous."_

_"Horses like me are never nervous."_ Monique said defensively.

_"Nor was I."_

"_And me."_ Pepper added.

"_Give it up, Scarlet. They are all stubborn."_ Calypso joked and Scarlet sighed. All the horses laughed except Chili and Pepper.

* * *

><p><strong>Human's Conversation<strong>

"So you two _almost _kissed?" Molly asked Sarah. Sarah, Taylor, Alma and Molly were grooming Monique from her long run to Horseland. Bailey was putting new straw into her stall and Nani tried to make Monique's symbol. Zoey and Chloe, however, were cleaning themselves up.

"Oh. Ehm. Gi. Your first kiss." Taylor squealed. Yep she was defiantly at home. That fight really was helpful.

"So I almost kissed Will. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal, me amiga, is that you found your amor. Your love."

"What do you mean, Alma?" Sarah freaked out dropping the brush.

"Woah. Sarah likes my cousin?" Bailey asked shocked. "I can't believe it." Bailey went to Sarah.

"Finally a person who's thinking right now." Sarah exclaimed happily.

"I knew it! I knew you were more than friends with Will." Bailey jumped for joy.

"When Will hears about this he'll freak." Nani joined the conversation.

"Will's gonna freak about what?" Will came in. Sarah almost fainted if it wasn't for Alma and Molly behind her back that kept elbowing her.

"Will's *elbows* gonna freak about *elbows*. WILL YOU QUIT IT ALREADY, GUYS?" Sarah shouted. Molly and Alma went next to Taylor, but they weren't hurt since they knew it was they're fault. "You're gonna freak because," Sarah looked at everyone's faces and sighed. "Taylor wants to show you her dressage skills." Sarah faked a smile and noticed Taylor smack her face. Alma and Molly chuckled. Bailey mouthed 'Come on.' To the ceiling and Nani painted liar on the cement stable floor.

"Come on, Sarah." Molly urged. Taylor's eyes looked like it said 'Either you tell him or I do.'

"Ok fine, Molly." Sarah said giving up. "Will, can we leave the horses in the pasture for a few minutes? It might give Monique some time to bond with the other horses.

"Sure, Sarah." Will was opening Jimber's stall when the earthquake started again. "Everyone get the horses into the pasture and fast." Will yelled to the others. They each got their horses including Pepper and Chili.

"Wait I gotta go get Chloe and Zoey." Sarah yelled. "Taylor, take care of Scarlet." She tossed Scarlet's reins to :

"Wait, Sarah, don't." Taylor yelled desperate. She tied the horses to the fence of the pasture. "Will, Sarah went to the house. What should I do?" Taylor shook Will's arm, who just got out the stables with the others. He looked worse than worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Any idea's people? I need ideas. Please. You'll help? YAYTASTIC! Long live Fanfiction. Net. Sing Long Live by Taylor Swift with me. And yes Taylor is named after my favorite female singer. And now the Amazing TaylorDivine has told me that the Tweedlemean and Tweedlemeaner has called it a Lewis Carrol reference and now a shout out to him and HopeQueen for being my editors. Thank you, you two great writers.<strong>

***I'm 50% weird and 50% weirder. AND THAT'S MY SLOGAN!  
>~My Inner Hobo<strong>

**Word Count: 1,235(not that I'm bragging)**

**Who doesn't have an Inner hobo? Hobos do. They already are. No offense hobo's with wifi-able laptops. lost my mind _.**


	4. The Accident

**Chapter 4: The Accident**

**The Pasture**

"Will, please!" Taylor screamed. "Will! Please snap out!" Will raced to the house. "Will! Where in the universe are you going?"

"To save your cousin."

"What?" Taylor was about to get hit by a debris when Aztec pulled her away. "Thanks, boy. Now let's get you out of here." Taylor went on Monique and, still holding Scarlet's reins, ran to the forest.

**WILL'S P.O.V.**

Come on Sarah. Where are you and Chloe and Zoey?

"Chloe, Zoey, hold on to each other." I heard Sarah scream.

"Sarah? Sarah, where are you?" I screamed heading to where I heard her voice. The debris where worse here. I heard Zoey and Chloe scream. I finally reached them.

"Sarah, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of saving them."

"Sarah, Will, can we just get out of here?" Zoey screamed holding onto Chloe. I saw a window it was big enough to fit us.

"Come on, girls. I have an idea." I ran to the window with Sarah urging Zoey and Chloe to it. I opened it up and held out my hand.

"Wh-what are we going to do, Will?" Zoey stuttered. I can't believe she stuttered but I had to focus.

"You and Chloe have to jump." They both gasped. "Remember to cross your arms to your chest, keep your body straight but your legs crouched." I let Zoey go first since she's younger then Chloe. When Sarah was about to jump I saw the ceiling above her crumbling.

**SARAH'S POV**

I was about to jump when I felt Will's arms around my waist and pulled me back and I felt him shift himself so he landed on top of me. I looked behind his shoulder and saw the window was blocked with debris.

"You saved me." I muttered looking at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Thanks, Will." I saw the ceiling about to collapse. "Will!" I tried to scream but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE WITH THE OTHERS<strong>

The house and stable became rubble and as if on cue the ground stopped shaking

"Will! Sarah!" Bailey and Taylor screamed. They raced to the ruble that used to be the house.

"Guys! Guys, help Chloe's stuck!" Zoey ran screaming to the others. The others ran to her help. They cleared the rocks and debris to get Chloe out. She was unconcious but fine.

"Urgh..Sarah…Will...need help." She urged herself to say.

"Chloe, you need to rest." Alma soothed.

"I'll call the doctor." Zoey suggested. Everyone else tried to find Sarah and Will under the rubble.

* * *

><p><strong>SARAH'S POV<strong>

I woke up with a terrible headache and something heavy on me. No it was _someone._ To be more specific it was Will! I tried to move my arm but it ached badly and when I moved it sent a pile of rubble crumbling down on us.

"Will, please wake up." I pleaded. He stirred a bit and I felt his breath at my neck. Will didn't wake up so I just started to scream for help. I'm hoping someone would hear me. I could feel something warm crawling and spreading from my neck to my body. I tried to move my arm from under Will's body so I could see what it was. It was so dark but I could see it was red. Then it hit me.

Either Will or I is bleeding!

The others who were trying to find them heard their screams. Namely Nani first.

"Guys, over there." Nani commented. Everyone went to where they heard the screaming. At first it was full of pain and hurt then it became more desperate and full of panic. They sped up their pace and started to get the debris out of the way. They found Will's black shirt and started to dig faster. Soon they found Sarah under Will and close to losing consciousness. They saw blood and lots of it. Zoey and Chloe came closer and told them doctor Martin was coming. As if on cue doctor Martin arrived.

"Guys, I think Will…Will's bleeding." Sarah cried out. Taylor and Alma went to the ambulance to get the stretcher. Sarah fell unconscious which made it easier for the EMT's to put her on the stretcher. Sarah was right Will was bleeding and Bailey refused to leave his side. Bailey rode the ambulance with Chloe, who had a fractured right leg, Sarah and Will while the others rode their horses and brought Aztec, Scarlet, Jimber and Chili with them.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hospital<strong>

Bailey, Nani, Alma, Molly, Zoey and Taylor were at the waiting room obviously waiting Chloe was being X-Rayed, Sarah being checked if she had a concussion and Will was at ER. Turns out the earthquake hit the country and the city. The hospitals were all full, most houses were in the same state like the ranch and the EMT's and firemen were busier than ever.

"Chloe only has a hurt leg." Doctor Martin informed them. Zoey sighed while he continued. "Sarah and Will, however, are both seriously hurt. Sarah has a small concussion, and has fractured both her legs. She will have to use a wheelchair for one to two weeks. Will suffered much more. I'm sorry, Bailey, but I have good news and bad news." Bailey sighed.

"What's the good news?" Nani asked.

"Well, the good news is he did fracture anything," everyone sighed with relief except Bailey. "And the bad news is he'll be in a comma for a few days."

"Is there any way to know how long?"

"Sorry, Alma, but I can't." Doctor Martin apologized.

"Wait," Taylor demanded. "So Will goes through a comma with no broken limbs but my family ends up having to use a lame _wheelchair_?" she almost yelled.

"Settle down, newbie. It's just a wheelchair."

"That's easy for you to say, Zoey. At least Chloe just gets a cast."

"It's ok, Taylor. We'll be fine." Sarah said coming in the waiting room with Chloe. She had a bandage around the crown of her head and she was on a wheelchair. Chloe had a small cast on her ankle to her knee and was limping on a crutch.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so like what doctor Martin said Will's gonna be in a comma. The next chapter will be the last chapter for the fanfic cause…well…major surprise for you guys *smirks evily* well it's something that is not funny but I just can't help but feel super GIDDY! And yes to some who think this is a bit dark for shows but come on in some fanfics that are superbly funny they also have their dark parts. Well hope you enjoyed. Rookie signing out. For now. ^_^ Joke.<strong>

**Word Count: 1,310(not that I'm bragging)**

***I'm 50% weird and 50% weirder. AND THAT'S MY SLOGAN!  
>~My Inner Hobo<strong>

**Who doesn't have an Inner hobo? Hobos. They already are. No offense hobo's with wifi-able laptops. I lost my mind.**


	5. He Wakes Up

**Chapter 5: He Wakes Up**

**The Hospital**

"Sarah! Are you okay?" Taylor asked panicked.

"Don't worry, Taylor. I'm fine." She suddenly gasped. "How's Will?"

"Uhm...Molly, why don't you tell her?"

"No way, Alma. How 'bout you, Nani?"

"Will's in a comma." Bailey said for the girls who were awe struck at how straightforwardly Bailey said it. "Sarah, why don't you tell us what happened?"

"Well-"

_Flashback_

"_Chloe, Zoey, hold on to each other." I screamed._

"_Sarah? Sarah, where are you?" I heard Will scream and I saw him heading to where Chloe, Zoey and I were. I heard Zoey and Chloe scream from debris almost hitting them. He finally reached us._

"_Sarah, what were you thinking?"_

"_I was thinking of saving them."_

"_Sarah, Will, can we just get out of here?" Zoey screamed holding onto Chloe. I saw Will look at a window and suddenly knew what he thought._

"_Come on, girls. I have an idea." He ran to the window while I helped the sisters to it. He opened it up and held out his hand._

"_WH-what are we going to do, Will?" Zoey stuttered. I can't believe she stuttered but I had to focus._

"_You and Chloe have to jump." They both gasped. "Remember to cross your arms to your chest, keep your body straight but your legs crouched." Will said. He let Zoey go first since she's younger then Chloe._

_I was about to jump when I felt Will's arms around my waist and pulled me back and I felt him shift himself so he landed on top of me. I looked behind his shoulder and saw the window was blocked with debris._

"_You saved me." I muttered looking at him._

"_What?" he asked confused._

"_Thanks, Will." I saw the ceiling about to collapse. "Will!" I tried to scream but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. Everything went black._

_Flashback End_

"And that's about it." Sarah finished. They were all tired from listening to Sarah's five minute story and from waiting for Doctor Martin to tell them if they could see Will. Bailey started pacing, the girls were close to sleeping and Sarah looked worried as ever.

"I'm gonna go get some juice. Who wants?" Taylor asked. Nani, Molly, Chloe and Zoey raised their hands and Alma requested water. After two seconds Taylor left Bailey stopped pacing and said,

"So it's your entire fault, Sarah." Then everyone straightened up.

"Sarah didn't mean to, Bailey." Alma defended.

"Yeah but if she didn't run off then Will wouldn't be in this situation."

"Nor would we." Zoey and Chloe said in unison. Bailey stormed off to Doctor Martin who just got out from Will's room. And Taylor got back and yawned.

"Well we better go back home." Alma added.

"Home? Home where?" Chloe asked. "The earthquake destroyed the ranch and most of the houses in the city."

"Well let's call our parents and see if they're safe."

"No can do, Molly." Nani told her. "The earthquake broke the communications tower. But while you guys were napping a few minutes ago your parents payed a visit."

"And?" Zoey asked eager.

"The only houses we have left are Nani's, the stilton's and Taylor's" said Bailey coming back.

"Well my brother would be happy to meet you guys. And, Molly." Taylor got Molly's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Your sister is so cute. She looks so much like you." Taylor squealed.

"Oh thanks." Molly slumped back. "Are they ok?"

"Yeppers. My mom and big brother told them they could stay with us even you guys, your families and your horses."

"But what about our stuff?"

"No biggy, Zoey." Taylor waved off the question. "Your families are already set up. So wanna go now?" everyone stood up. Including Bailey but only Sarah was reluctant to leave.

"What's the problem, Sarah?" Alma asked.

"Oh it's just that I'm gonna stay here. And wait for Will."

"But didn't you hear? He's in a comma that means he'll have to stay here for as long as who knows when." Zoey exaggerated.

"I can wait." Sarah wheeled herself to the window of Will's room. _'I want to be the first person to tell him what happened.' _Sarah added to her thoughts.

"Sure thing, relative." Taylor grabbed her bag and followed the other to their horses.

"But what am I going to do?" Chloe asked.

"Dad's outside in a car waiting for us" Zoey told her sister. "And Chili's fine. He's tied to Pepper who is also fine."

"Thanks, sis." Chloe limped into the car while the others rode on their horses. Sarah on the other hand was just allowed to Will's room.

"Will, please." Sarah held back tears. "Please wake up. S...so I can say…I'm so sorry." But he stayed still, and motionless. Sarah started to softly stroke Will's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>At Taylor's house<strong>

"I dunno 'bout you guys but I'm gonna take a shower." Taylor slumped onto her sofa.

"I'll take a bubble bath. Do you have a bath tub?" Chloe asked. Taylor gave her thumbs up sign. "Thanks." And with that she left. **(If you're wondering why she knows where to go she already asked someone else)**

"So, Bailey, are you wondering about Will?"

"No, Nani, I'm wondering about why pigs can't fly." Bailey slumped on a couch. If he saw Nani look a bit hurt he wouldn't let on. Taylor was about to make another sarcastic comeback but her brother just came in.

"Hey, baby sister." Aldine/Al came in the living room. "So who're the people?" he crashed next to Bailey. He had the same caramel skin, black hair and way of speaking like Taylor but instead of electric blue eyes, like Taylor's, he had sea green.

"I am Alma." Alma stood up and waved and then Molly did the same.

"I'm Molly." Then all of a sudden Zoey bursts back to life.

"And I'm Zoey Stilton." She walked over to him.

"No use, Zoey." She walked over to them and put an arm around Zoey. "He's already fifteen and has a girlfriend named Angelica. Btw, big bro, I am _not_ a baby." She glared.

"And I'm also Nani. The grumpy one is Bailey." Nani gestured and Bailey shrugged.

"Sweet. I guess. So little mister grump's going to bunk with me while you girls use our guestroom." Bailey grabbed his pack and went to the guestroom by mistake. "Hey, grumpy, my room's at the right not there. Wait no not there that's my dad's study." Then he jogged of to Bailey.

"Well time to settle in." Molly decided. Alma just nodded and they all left Zoey standing there with a weird look on her face before she yelled,

"But I'm one of the Stilton's! I never get rejected! NEVER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so let's skip of to where Will wakes up because I can't really piece together the things that happened during dinner. All I can say is that Molly made the mistake to sit on a broken chair and things got ugly. I mean like 'Santa Claus gives you a bomb for the holidays' kinda ugly.<strong>

After the earthquake things seemed better. The Morgan's and the Whitney's helped with the fixing of Horseland (which happens to be a real place in Virginia told by Taylor Divine). Bailey was a bit better and the horses liked Monique and the Moran's stables after all.

Everything was bright, except Sarah. She got better and only used one crutch for her left leg, like the one Chloe had, but she doesn't need it anymore, but she refused to leave the hospital for more than one hour. Everyone just got her food, some fresh clothes and forced her to brush her teeth, hair, and take a shower every day. But one day Sarah finally got to talk to Will.

But, boy, was it bad.

Sarah saw Will move. _'Impossible. It's only been three weeks.'_ Sarah thought. But she was so wrong. Will moved his hand up to his forehead and rubbed it. He begun to sit up and look around the room.

"Will? Oh, Will, you're finally awake." Sarah couldn't help it but she was hugging Will so tight he might go into another comma. Sarah started crying all over again until a nurse came in to check up on all the commotion.

"Excuse me, Miss Whitney? I need to call the doctor. Would you mind if I would ask you to tell him all that has happened?" the nurse said in a heavy French accent.

"Sure." And the nurse left. "Will, you don't know what just happen-" she was cut off by Will. He finally sat up and looked at Sarah like she was an alien not the emotional fourteen year old he just saved.

"Who's Will?" he asked confused. Sarah held back a small sob.

"Will, don't play games."

"No, I'm not. And who are _you_?" he asked pointing a finger at her. Sarah muttered a no under her breath before she turned chalky white.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry if it was sort of…sad-ish-y. So…what do you think about the Santa Claus bomb thing? It's a metaphor I would use when I wanted to lighten the mood. So in my next fanfic, which I still don't know what to call, yet, I'll only give Will fragments of his memory. Like…<strong>

**Sneak-a-Peek:  
><strong>_WILL'S POV_

_The blonde girl keeps telling me about other things. I'm so tired I could just pass out here. Then when she showed me a picture of her, me and the brunette guy with a horse at the back. It comes back to me. I think I used to _like _this blonde girl. Could she feel the same?_

**So what do you think? Well bye for now. I'll probably put the next fanfic next week or within this week. Until then bye-bye. I 3 Fanfiction. Net and you who read this.**

**Word Count: 1, 679(not that I'm bragging)**

***I'm 50% weird and 50% weirder. AND THAT'S MY SLOGAN!  
>~My Inner Hobo<strong>

**Who doesn't have an Inner hobo? Hobos. They already are. No offense hobo's with wifi-able laptops. I lost my mind _.**


End file.
